President to Boss
by AliceVermillion
Summary: All he knew was that he's being followed by a baby claiming that he's a hitman and was here to train him to be a mafia boss. And damn he still have a student council to handle. AU, Smart!Tsuna
1. Prologue: Student Council President

**President to Boss**

* * *

**_Prologue: Student Council President_**

* * *

_6:15 am; Sawada Household_

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Are you up?" Shouted Sawada Nana from downstairs when her son still haven't come down for breakfast. It's already 15 minutes late since the usual time and it makes her worried, well, not really. She's actually glad that her 'Tsu-kun' decided to slack off for the day. He's always so hardworking because he said he wants to maintain his grades. That and because of his work at school. And so, without a response, Nana decided to personally wake her son.

***Knock! Knock!***

"Tsu-kun! Aren't you going to school? Tsu-kun?" Nana called as she knocked on the door. There's still no response so she repeated it. After doing it a few more times and there's still no answer, she slowly pushed the door open and peeked only to find the room empty. She sighed. Her 'Tsu-kun' decided to go to school early - scratch that- VERY early again. She was really hoping to find a sleeping 'Tsu-kun' but he managed to get up earlier than her...again.

Oh how she missed him, now how can she tell the news about the new tutor? It can't be helped. He must be very busy. So deciding to tell him later, Nana went down and found a baby wearing fedora claiming to be the new tutor.

"Ciaossu!"

* * *

_6:15 am; Namimori Middle School_

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Seitokaichou!" The perfectly lined disciplinary committee members greeted and bowed the moment they saw their student council president enter the school grounds. Even the early students did the same.

Said president sighed before smiling. He's already far too accustomed to complain. "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" He greeted back and dismissed them before turning his head to the Vice President of the DC. "Ohayou Kusakabe-san!"

"Tsunayoshi-sama. What brings you here early today?" Kusakabe asked as he escorted Tsuna to his office. Though it is not their job to concern about the student council, they are too fond of the brunet to actually not to. And anyone who their leader acknowledges will also be given respect.

Tsuna pondered for a bit before actually answering. Why did he go to school early? Then he remembered... "I just wanted peace Kusakabe-san. You know how my members are."

Kusakabe nodded agreeing with the answer and continued walking. The trip to the office was indeed quiet and peaceful. Very few students are roaming along the corridors and they would stop just to greet their president. With one last turn at the corner, they're already in front of the student council office. "We're here Tsunayoshi-sama. Anything else?"

"Hmm... Can you call Kyoya for me?" And with that said, Kusakabe left leaving Tsuna on his own.

* * *

With one deep sigh, Tsuna slump onto his seat in the student council room. In front of him is one huge pile of club formation requests, funds increase request, and other stupid paperworks the principal has given him. This is the other reason why he went to school early aside from peace. To finish this annoying mountain of paper before class starts. So picking up and wearing his eyeglasses, he ready himself to work.

But unfortunately for him, when he was about to start working, after carefully organizing the papers, the door was slammed open revealing a slightly grumpy skylark at the door. "Omnivore. I'll bite you to death."

"Hello to you too Kyoya." Tsuna greeted as he continued to sign the papers in front of him. "So what's the news?" He asked but got no answer. Instead, a flash of silver and black came across him as he barely dodged it causing the papers to scatter around."What gives Kyoya?!"

"Hn. Those kendo herbivores are causing trouble again. So I have bitten them to death." Was the only thing the skylark replied before leaving a poor, bewildered president behind.

Tsuna just stared at the leaving figure and grumbled as he picked up the mess the prefect made. Now he wonders why the heck did he even signed up for this. Oh wait, he didn't even signed up. He was forced by those crazy people he called friends. Oh well, now all he have to do is be a good president and a rolemodel then he can achieve his pretty little goal.

Now standing up, with organized papers on his hands, he began to continue his work before those other crazy people arrive. After all, he still have a suspicious baby to settle hiding on top of a tree.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Tenth candidate. According to him, he's supposed to be a clumsy no-good student with grades below average. Now why am I not seeing any of the sort? Damn that Iemitsu."

* * *

**A/N: Okay.. I'm really sorry for making another fic! Please forgive me! The plot bunnies are attacking my mind.. I still have to free 7 more. So until that, wait for the new chapter of HDB.. Thanks! Anyway, I'm alive! Hahaha! Thank you for wishing me well when I was sick... Now I'm just busy with college.. hehehe**

**So, for this story, Tsuna will not be dame and will be in the student council, okay? And this is just the prologue, you won't see anything interesting here.. just wait for the story to progress! Questions will be answered next chapter so for now, please Follow, Fave, And Review!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tutor Meets Student

**President to Boss**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Tutor meets student**_

* * *

Reborn looked up at the house in front of him. The name 'Sawada' is neatly placed at the gate. Starting today, he will torture- train Sawada Tsunayoshi to be the next Vongola boss. When he was about to enter the household, he heard a woman's voice calling for someone.

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Are you up?"

Reborn recognized this as Sawada Nana's voice as she is the only known woman in this house. Then after he heard her go upstairs, he began to sneak up inside and ready himself to meet his new student. He smirk when he heard her call a few more times without a response. He guessed his student really likes to slack off judging from how Nana is waking him up. More or less, the information they gave to him is correct. He's going to have fun tor-tutoring this new student of his. Oh, how he was wrong.

Sensing someone going down and believing it was his student, he called Leon, his shape-shifting partner, and made him transform into a gun. What he didn't expect though that it's only Nana who came down. So he quickly placed Leon back on his fedora. "Ciaossu!" He greeted.

Nana raised her eyebrows. What is this little kid doing here? Though she already had a hunch on who he is, it won't hurt to know. So doing the most logical thing to do, she asked. "Ara? Are you lost little one? I can return you back to your parents."

Reborn twitched when he was once again called a little kid. He's the greatest hitman and definitely not a lost little kid. But he had to keep it to himself. He is, after all, dealing with the wife of the young lion of the vongola. You would never know what she is capable of. "I'm the new tutor." He simply replied.

Nana blinked and tried to stifle a giggle eventhough that's not what she's feeling on the inside. She still have to act naive for the sake of secrecy and no one would worry that way. She knew she's already in front of someone dangerous who will take her Tsu-kun away. "Sorry about that. I was just surprised. I didn't expect the tutor to be you. So I take it that you're Reborn-san?"

Reborn nodded as he eyed Nana's every movement. So far, there's no hint that she knew about the mafia. But suspiciously, she didn't even question why a baby would tutor her son. Naive. The information on that one is correct. "Yes, my name is Reborn Sawada-san. And I'm here to tutor your son."

"That's great! I'm sure you'll take good care of my son. Oh and please, just call me mama. Have you eaten breakfast?" Nana chirped as she display her best courtesy. First list on her job is to make sure her guests would be treated the best.

Reborn shook his head as he politely refused. He doesn't have time to be eating breakfast when he still have many things to do. Mainly, meet his student. "It's okay Mama. But may I ask, where is Tsunayoshi?"

Nana continued to smile as if the question doesn't bother her. She's trying her best to delay their meeting but it just can't be help. "If you're searching for Tsu-kun, he should be at school now. He's still have work to do at school you see." She explained.

Reborn perked up at what Nana had said. Work? Now he's curious. "What kind of work?"

"It's better if you see it for yourself. It's still early before classes start. You can still go there. I'm sure Tsu-kun won't mind." Nana said.

Reborn nodded and thanked Nana before heading off. It's time to see this Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Back at the house, Nana's smile turned into a frown of worry once Reborn is out of view. How she had wished she didn't accept the offer. "It's already time huh? Tsu-kun, be careful."

* * *

To say Reborn was shocked is an understatement. He was more than shocked to see every student would stop and greet his supposed Dame-student. And he would be stupid enough to think that an UMA replaced him to this one. According to what that damn CEDEF leader had told him, his son is supposedly really clumsy and a no-good student with grades below average. Now he could only assume that this is fake.

He continued to spy on his student whilst he was being escorted by one of the DC members until they were in front of a certain office. 'This must the work Mama is saying.' He thought as he moved closer. He watched as his student carefully organized that mountain of paperworks in front of him to actually sign it. A student volunteer perhaps? Then he saw how he barely dodged a certain prefect's attack. Interesting, he knew how strong that skylark is. To be able to dodge an attack is really a miracle. But the most thing he didn't expect was that his target, er, student looked up from where he is carefully hiding.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. No one should be able to tell where he is. He doesn't even know if it's just plain coincidence or he really knew he was there. His hyper intuition should not have been awaken yet but proof is already in front of his eyes. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than what he seems. Now he just need to observe him to update his information because one humiliation is enough for the day.

* * *

_"Tsuna, be a good boy while Daddy is gone okay?"_

"na...Tsuna... Tsuna!" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him and calling his name. When did he sleep? The last thing he remember was finishing those dreadful paperworks. Had he gone to sleep after that? He was so lost in thought that he had almost forgotten the person in front of him if not only for the shout given to him.

"TSUNA!"

"Ah yes?" Now that made him go back to reality. Being the president really does make wonders to your mind and body. It makes you insane.

"Geez Tsuna. I thought you weren't going to wake up. You must be really tired after finishing your work. Haha!" Said the raven-haired teen as he pointed the huge pile on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna smiled and relaxed when he finally recognized the person in front of him. It was Yamamoto Takeshi. One of his crazy best friends, the baseball star, head of the sports department, and his secretary. "Good morning too Takeshi!" He greeted but afterwards frown when something seems missing.

Seeing the frown Tsuna had made, Takeshi grinned and tried reassuring him. "Don't worry! If you're looking for vice-chan, he said he had something to do and won't be back until it had settled. I don't know when though."

Tsuna nodded. At least he now knew where his vice president had gone. "You know, if he heard you say that nickname, he might make a ruckus." He pointed and both laughed. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's already 7:30." Takeshi replied. "Do you want to go to class now?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do now and Kyoya's the one patrolling. So yeah, let's just go." Tsuna said as he stretched and went to door. But before he could go out, Takeshi grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrow. He's sure that he had all his things but after seeing what Takeshi is pointing, he made an 'o' shape with his mouth. How could he have forgotten? So reaching out his pocket, he had brought out the proof of being the student council president. His armband.

* * *

"Yamada, please answer the equation on the board." Their science teacher, Nezu-sensei, called as he pointed the hardest question on the board. But poor Yamada doesn't even know the connection of this equation to their current lesson.

"Uhhh... 6?" He guessed but got it incorrect. And Nezu-sensei being Nezu-sensei started his ramblings.

"Tch. How can you even stay in this class? You're not even worthy to be taught by an elite like me. Now why don't you be like my favorite student. Even I'm sure he's going to be at a first-class university. Now Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you answer this question and teach Yamada here a lesson?"

Tsuna, who was quietly watching the scene, mentally rolled his eyes when his name got called again by Nezu-sensei. He actually didn't like this teacher for having a favoritism and degrading all of the students except him. He already even knew he's lying about the elite and just not saying anything about it. If not only for the good reputation he's making, he already have done something about him. Oh wait, there's still something he can do.

So deciding to do it later, he stood up, fixed his glasses and answered the question. "The answer is 10, Sensei"

"Correct Tsunayoshi-kun. You may now seat." Nezu-sensei said and before he could rant again, Tsuna sat down and looked outside the window. Completely ignoring how Nezu-sensei called him the best and others. Though he didn't miss the rustling of the bush and glared at it.

* * *

***Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong***

"Yo Tsuna! Want to have lunch with me?" Takeshi asked. It was already lunch time after those boring classes. And everyone has already exited the room and went to eat.

But Tsuna shook his head and declined the offer. "Sorry Takeshi. Not today. I remembered that I still have something to do." It's true. He still have a suspicious baby to settle.

So going down the grounds to where he suspects the trespasser is hiding, he leaned on a tree and started talking. "You know, it's actually forbidden to go to school without a pass. So if you don't have one, I suggest you leave before our disciplinary prefect bite you to death."

Now, if you're actually passing there and saw the scene you would've said, "Oh, our president is talking to himself." But if you look closely, you'll see a perfectly disguised baby on top of the tree.

Reborn quirked an eyebrow when his student just threatened him with the skylark. It's actually amusing after what he found out today. His student is basically the top of the class and is respected throughout the school. Now he wondered when was the last time that damn Iemitsu visited his family. Now jumping from where he is, he decided to show himself. "Ciaossu."

Tsuna stared at the baby. He doesn't know why but he felt something dangerous from him. But he smiled nonetheless. "Ah. So you are the one who's spying on me this morning. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Student council president of Namimori Middle School." He introduced as he held out his hand.

Reborn on the other hand smirked. His student already have an aura to be the boss. Now he already anticipates on what would come. Reaching for the hand he also introduced himself. "Reborn and I'm here to tutor you and train you to be a mafia boss."

And Tsuna just swore his soul just came out of his body.

* * *

**A/N: First of all... *Gasp* OMG! It's only the prologue and I already got almost a hundred followers! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** **(Internet sucks... I'm supposed to post this 1 day after the prologue..-_-)**

**Okay, here's chapter 1! Okay I know I failed at humor... so anyways, what do you think? Haha! Now you know who the secretary is, but who is vice-chan? Or the treasurer? Or the General Affairs Manager? Well, you'll know. I plan to reveal them one by one. It's pretty obvious anyway. Oh and before I forget, I'm really not sure how the japanese student council works besides from what I researched and watched on anime XDD. (And also what I experienced at school) So if there's any mistake, please feel free to point it. Poor Yamada-san... I really pity him**

**And then here are some replies to your reviews: (I miss doing this)**

**khrforeverloveU: Yes, he knew Reborn was there and more or less, his HI have already awaken.. And I assure you, you all know who the members are.. I'm not too fond of OC. (I'm only putting OC as an extra).. Thank you for your review**

**XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX: Haha! Sorry... I'm quite known as a cliffhanger person... And for how Tsuna become so smart and cool, and how Iemitsu didn't know, well, yeah, let's just say something happened.. I'm going to reveal it sooner or later. thanks for your review!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover: Oh yeah.. I forgot that story also has prez!Tsuna.. hahaha! (I love that story) And of course! I don't mind you adding this fic to your community.. I'm honored in fact! And thanks!**

**Skylar18: Good job at spotting that little detail! *Thumbs up* I can't believe someone noticed that.. hahaha! Well, anyways, I still can't reveal it.. Let's say it has something to do with family in general.. Thank you!**

**Thorn D. Cinni: I'm really really sorry for making another fic! *Bows* I can't really help myself... Don't worry, I've already written the whole plot for this.. (and just gonna free this story before I could update my other story again...) Ahh.. Sorry! And thanks for your review! (I'll try to update... I won't let you down!)**

**And for those whom I didn't reply: Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! I love you all! :D**

**So now, I will be waiting for another set of reviews, follows, and faves!**

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: Mafia Boss?

**President To Boss**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mafia Boss?**_

* * *

"Mom, let me get this straight. What's this about a baby and a tutor." Tsuna asked the moment he enter the house with Reborn following him. No greetings or whatsoever. He needs to know now. He still can't forget what happened earlier.

**_Flasback_**

"Reborn and I'm here to tutor you and train you to be a mafia boss." The baby introduced as he also held out his hand.

Tsuna froze. Did he just hear him right? Mafia boss? "What... did you just say?" He asked trying to confirm it.

"I don't repeat what I say Dame-Tsuna."

This time, Tsuna twitched. How many years has it been the last time he heard that nickname? 9 years? 10 years? Well, it doesn't matter. It's a fact that he's not a dame anymore. "My apologies, Reborn-san, was it? But as you can see, I'm not a dame as you say I am."

But Reborn didn't back down from their little verbal fight. For him, it's quite fun to tease the brunet. And it seems like he doesn't want to be called Dame-Tsuna for a reason. There's still many secrets to reveal within this boy. "But Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna. You even let your prefect mess your papers earlier." He taunted and just like he assumed, Tsuna, though unnoticeable, is shaking.

_"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna cringed when a part of his memory played on his mind. Of all things, it has to be that one. 'Come on Tsuna. Calm down. It's already in the past. You are not what you used to be.' He then took a deep breath. "Is that so? Oh wait, why am I even talking to you?" He stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The perks of being the president. I'm talking to a baby who speaks of mafia so casually. I really should go to a psychiatrist"

Then suddenly, he felt something was about to attack him. He felt that he should move to the right and so he did. And at that moment, he saw Reborn flew past him and caught him.

Reborn never felt this annoyed before. He was the greatest hitman. How dare a mere brat dodge his attack? Moreover, caught him as if he is a baby. Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora. A dark aura surrounding him. He's going to pay.

Tsuna blinked at the baby in front of him as he felt the atmosphere getting colder. Is he angry? It's not his fault for dodging it. When he was always in danger, he always felt something to the point that he already trusted it.

"Let me go." Reborn growled as he wiggled his way out of Tsuna's hold.

Tsuna flinched and complied. Judging from experience, it's better to listen than going to the person's bad side. Though it doesn't mean that he will not listen to his 'feeling' anymore. "So, what now? Do you expect me to believe what you just said?"

"You have no choice Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, his eyes still shadowed by his fedora.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. Bothered by the name again. "Will you please stop calling me that?" Then at that moment, the school bell rang signalizing the end of lunch. Tsuna sighed. "I'll deal with you later with mom. I can't believe I just sacrificed my precious lunch time for you." And with that, he walked away leaving Reborn behind.

And Reborn, though he was still annoyed, he can't shake that feeling of excitement inside of him. With his student already achieved what he should not, he can't wait to torture him.

_**End**_

Back to the present, Nana stared at her son and smiled. "Oh! So you already met Reborn! Isn't it wonderful Tsu-kun? He said he will tutor you for free just give him meals and a place to stay. " She chirped at her son, but she knew better.

"Mom, you of all people should know that I don't need a tutor. My grades are perfectly fine. And I don't want to be tutored by a baby." Tsuna grumbled. He really can't believe his Mom just hired a baby for a tutor.

Reborn, who was silently listening to their conversation, finally decided to butt in when he heard the baby insult again. "I'm not a baby Dame-Tsuna." But this just made Tsuna snap.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name?!" He shouted causing Nana to stare wide eyed at him. He soon realized what he had done and excuse himself to his room.

"Mama?" Reborn tried to comfort Nana but she shook her head and smiled despite her tears falling.

"Please take care of Tsu-kun."

* * *

_"Tsu-kun, Papa will be gone for a while. Take care of your mother for me."_

"And I just made a mess down there..." Tsuna sighed as he slumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes as he remembered the day his father left him with his mother. It wasn't the best memory he had after seeing his mother cry for days. He promised himself not to let that happen again.

Standing up, he took his phone and called his so-called genius friend. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! Shoichi! Hope I'm not disturbing you."

_"Tsunayoshi-kun! No, you're not disturbing me. So what's up?"_

"Do you have any news?"

_"Let's see... Apparently, he's still in Italy and that's all I can get. Their security is very strong that I'm having trouble to get in. I'm sorry."_

"No! It's okay! Thanks for the information! Bye." Tsuna then hang up and placed his phone back to where it belong. That's where he caught a glimpse at a paper on the wall. He smiled softly. He'll definitely complete his goal. "Someday, I'll definitely teach you your mistake. I'll prove to you that I can do what you can't." He was about to lay down when the door opened.

"Then why don't you become a mafia boss?"

'Oh yeah, there's still him.' "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked not facing the baby.

"Mama said dinner is ready. I'm also here to explain about you being a mafia boss." Reborn casually said as he walked towards the brunet.

Tsuna frowned as he sensed Reborn. He doesn't like where their conversation is going. "I'm not hungry and I'm definitely not going to be a mafia boss. You don't need to explain." He replied as he sat over at the edge of his bed.

* * *

Reborn followed and sat beside Tsuna. "I told you, you don't have a choice." He said but got no reaction from Tsuna so he continued. "Nono's sons got killed mysteriously. Primo, your great-great-great-great-grandfather, moved to japan after the conflict with Secondo. And you know the rest. That means, you are the only heir left."

Tsuna still didn't move. Reborn was about to go out when Tsuna suddenly asked. "What famiglia?" Curiousity had gotten through him. It won't be that bad.

"Vongola Famiglia." Reborn answered as he smirked but he didn't miss how narrow Tsuna's eyes are.

Tsuna clenched his fist. Of all famiglia, of all problem he'd gone through, why the hell did he have to be involve with Vongola? That name who had put his family in danger countless of times. "I refuse. My decision is final. I won't be a mafia boss. Not now. Not ever."

"I'll still make you one wheter you refuse or not. That's my mission." Reborn said though he wonders what had made the brunet so angry?

"Try me." Tsuna growled and began covering himself with the blanket. "Now will you please excuse me. I still have to wake up early tomorrow." What trouble is he going to face again?

* * *

Reborn woke up to began torturing the brunet only to find his bed empty. The brunet wasn't kidding when he said he's going to wake up early. It's 5:00 am in the morning. He couldn't possibly go to school. Reborn decided to go down when he sensed someone in the kitchen. He peeked and saw the brunet cooking. He raised an eyebrow. Just how many talents does this kid have? "I didn't know you could cook."

"Now you know." Tsuna sarcastically said as he continued cooking.

Reborn on the other hand went and sat on one of the chairs at the table. From there he could see what Tsuna is cooking. Eggs and bacon. A typical breakfast but for him there's still something missing. "Make me an espresso." He ordered and before he knew it, an espresso was in front of him plus the eggs and bacon. He looked at Tsuna who just shrugged and sat across him.

They ate in silence. Only the clattering of utensils can be heard. And Reborn, as much as he hate to say it, the brunet can cook. He's very picky about foods and drinks but the brunet has met his standard. Well, it's not like he's going to announce it. After eating, Reborn just watched Tsuna as he washed the dishes and made some breakfast for his mother, when he asked.

"So you are the student council president?" He got a nod from Tsuna. "How?"

"I don't want it at first but my friends practically forced me into it. And before I knew it, I won." He explained in which Reborn frowned. He wanted a detailed explanation. Maybe the brunet is still angry at him? Wait, why does he have to worry.

"Are you going to school now?" He asked again and got another nod. Now he's just going to stalk him for a while.

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards school. He just know Reborn is somewhere behind his back. "Reborn, you can just come out you know." He said.

Reborn, just as he thought, jumped from behind and hopped onto his head. "Ciaossu."

They continued to walk until they reached their destination. It was perfectly fine until one student approached Tsuna.

"Seitokaichou!" The student shouted.

Tsuna turned and smiled but seeing the student catching his breath and a little nervous, his smile faltered. "Yes?"

"M-mochida-senpai is a-asking you for a c-challenge."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is chapter 2... Hmmm And it's short.. I really can't make long chapters consists of 5k word.. but I'm trying to keep it at least 2k words.. :) And it seems that everyone loves Tsuna with an eyeglass! XDD ****Anyway, Sorry for the cliffhanger again! Hahaha! Next chapter will be Mochida vs. Tsuna :D **

**I just realized, my other story, he deserves better, had its anniversary last june 7! Hahaha! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Though I failed to update though -_- **

**PS: Follow me on instagram! XDD: alicevermillion27**

**REPLIES!**

**XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX: Hmmm.. Someday... Reborn will torture him someday! XDD And about Nana, I'll always love her with different personality.. You know how I made Nana in HDB.. And you'll know who vice-chan soon! Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to update.**

**Guest-san: I really can't promise longer chaps.. But thank you!**

**Flandre Red Scarlet: IMOUTO-CHAN! Hahaha! Thank you for reviewing! Hahaha XDD**

**To Others whom I didn't reply: OMG! THANK YOU! hahaha! I can't promise faster updates though because of college but I'll try my best not to abandon this story!1 Love you!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and fave! Hoping for more! I might draw Tsuna with the eyeglass! *Died from nosebleed*  
**

**Ciao!**


End file.
